Un torneo nuevo
by pipe92
Summary: Luego de 4 años de la batalla de Cell , un nuevo torneo aparece organizado por Mr Satan , en el cual Gohan participara enfrentandose a nuevo y misterios rivales para lograr ser el ganador , pero no todo sera pelea para el hijo de Goku tambien habra amor y amistad
1. El nuevo torneo Infantil

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **El nuevo torneo Infantil

El joven guerrero vivía en una época de paz, después de derrotar a cell habían pasado ya 4 años ahora contaba con 14 años de edad, Gohan escucho en una radio que había una especie de torneo de las artes marciales. El estaba lo suficientemente entrenado y con un pequeño hermanito, y muchos problemas con sus estudios y ya al borde de perder el dinero que les quedaba de Ox Satan no sabían como pagar unas crecientes cuentas que había en el interior de la familia son. Durante la cena se suscitaba una pequeña discusión acerca del tema…

-Mama habrá un torneo de las artes marciales, quisiera participar para ganar el dinero del premio para usarlo para gastos de la casa.- decía el primogénito de Goku

\- Claro que no hijo- en un tono enojada- tu no te dedicaras a ese tipo de cosas, debe estudiar mucho para ser un investigador- en un tono determinante.

\- Vamos mama no creo que sea malo- suavizando la voz- además no nos vendría mal 1, 000,000 de dólares en el premio al ganador- en un tono algo sarcástico- creo que podremos seguir como estamos ahora.

\- Gohan…entraras en ese torneo y ganaras ese premio- subiendo un pie a la mesa- eres el hijo de goku tienes que ganar a como de lugar.

\- "Vaya pensé que mama nunca cedería"- pensó- daré mi mejor esfuerzo mama!- dijo sonriente y triunfante.

\- Mi hermanito va a pelear mi hermanito va a pelear- decía un pequeño goten de 3 años 10 meses

\- Y en cuanto tiempo será el torneo hijo?- inquirió Milk

\- En 1 mes mama, estaré preparado.

\- Bien entrenaras pero no descuidaras los estudios, ¿por que si no serás un rebelde como tu padre entendido? - Comenta Milk

\- Si mama -

\- Hermanito tu eres muy fuerte- dice un goten agarrando la manga del traje chino de Gohan -

En ese mismo momento en la mansión de Mr Satan ocurría algo sin precedentes, Videl su hija, deseaba pelear en el torneo junto con su padre, aunque este se negaba a que la niña peleara, no pudo retractar la decisión firme de Videl

\- Papa, quieras o no participare- viendo a Satan con un seño fruncido en su totalidad.

\- Videl, entiende, no puedes competir en cosas de adultos - Decía satan según el sabiamente.

\- Entrenare mas duro, y tu me dejaras participar, no excusas ni pretextos

\- Pero Videl!

\- Nada de peros papa, no me importa que tengas que hacer, yo participare ahí.

Mr Satan sabía que su hija era persistente, pero como buen padre no quiso que saliera lastimada asi que hablo rápidamente a los organizadores del torneo de las artes marciales, con una idea muy peculiar.

\- Buenas tardes comité de organización del gran torneo de las artes marciales

\- Hola, soy Mr Satan, quisiera hablar de una propuesta que se me acaba de ocurrir, por que no darle la oportunidad a los nuevos talentos

\- ¿A que se refiere Mr satan?

\- Mira hay muchos jóvenes y niños con talento, deberíamos ponerles aprueba haber si son dignos de pelear con el campeón del mundo- dice el campon sonriendo al decirlo

\- Se refiere a ¿que haya un torneo de niños?

\- Si se llamaría el torneo infantil, solo pelearían niños de 7 a 15 años, así nos aseguramos que nadie salga lastimado- en un tono algo pedante

\- Bien pero solo falta un mes, espero que se haga suficiente publicidad- se detuvo un momento- pero ¿que ganaría el ganador?

\- Bien podríamos dar otro premio de 1, 000,000 de dólares, incentivarlos me ¿entiendes?

\- Muy bien Mr Satan, se hara lo que usted diga.

Parecía ser que el plan de Mr Satan iba a ser completamente exitoso, su hija participaría, y además ganaría el torneo con facilidad, asi quedaría bien con su hija, y podría estar sin preocuparse para que no le hicieran daño los adultos, solo que no contaba que cierto semisayajin participaría en este torneo.

En ese momento Gohan fue a buscar a Picolo, que le pidió que fuera su oponente de entrenamiento, se encontraba en el templo de Kami- Sama.

\- Señor Picolo por favor le pido humildemente que me entrene

\- Esta bien Gohan entrenare contigo, pero con una condición

\- Cual es señor Picolo?

\- Que concluido tu entrenamiento, tengas una pelea conmigo, para ver si yo también me volví mas fuerte.

\- Esta bien, señor Picolo ira a verme al Torneo?

\- Jum, seria bueno verte pelear, aunque me aburriré, lo ganaras fácilmente…por supuesto que i.e. a verte hijo- dijo en su mente

\- Muy bien entonces lo veré mañana por hoy tengo que ir a una ciudad llamada Satan City

\- Picolo se quedo un poco callado- Satan City?

\- Si, es algo gracioso le pusieron así por que ahí vive y ahí creció Mr Satan

\- Vaya la gente hace a un mitómano debilucho un gran héroe.

\- Si, pero recuerde que sin el no habría podido expulsar todo mi poder.

\- Tienes razón bueno te deseo suerte en tu encargo y nos veremos mañana para entrenar.

\- Si

Terminado esto salió disparado en dirección a Satan City; en ese momento Videl entrenaba en el bosque a las afueras de Satan City, golpeando un gran árbol con sus manos, para hacerlas fuertes y resistentes a los golpes, cuando escucho un ruido raro cerca de ahí, se acerco a mirar detenidamente, y solo era un ciervo que estaba comiendo las hojas de un arbusto.

\- Vaya amiguito me diste un gran susto- dijo la niña de larga cabellera negra

En ese momento escucho un rugido que ahuyento al ciervo, era un enorme oso, con afiladas garras, ella se armo de valor e intento atacarle, pero fue inútilmente, el oso le propino un fuerte golpe arrojándola fuertemente al suelo, justo cuando el oso estaba a punto de darle muerte, apareció un joven de cabello negro, con una camisa blanca estilo chino, pantalón negro y zapatos negros con calcetas blancas.

\- Déjala en paz- al gritar esto el le dio una patada en el maxilar al oso haciendo que este huyera al bosque de donde salió

\- te encuentras bien? – extendiéndole la mano a la niña de ojos azules.

\- Si gracias- secando con sus manos las lagrimas de sus ojos

\- Oh! Tienes lastimado tu brazo, espera

\- ¿Eh?- ella no se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba sangrando por una herida pequeña

\- Haber déjame ver.

\- No déjame!

\- No seas llorona solo quiero ayudar- saco un pañuelo blanco de su pantalón, y empezó a vendar el brazo de Videl.

\- Eres muy fuerte- dijo asombrada- eres muy fuerte

\- Bueno es que solo supe donde pegarle- sonrió

\- Practicas artes marciales cierto?

\- Emm- dudo un poco en contestar- no solo tuve suerte jijijiji- sonriendo y con su mano atrás de su cabeza.

\- Bueno creo que tienes razón.

\- Esta bien, no te metas en mas problemas- diciendo esto se empezó a alejar.

\- Espera- se detuvo y vio el pañuelo atado en su brazo- es muy lindo- pensó- se lo tengo que devolver.

Videl lo vio alejarse, y nunca supo como se llamo ese joven de cabellera negra, y mas aun si algún día lo volvería ver, pero todo esto estaba apunto de sufrir un cambio radical.

Ya había transcurrido el mes y Gohan y Picolo estaban teniendo un espectacular combate, en el cual Picolo le gano, con una pequeña ventaja. Habían terminado y se tenía que ir a descansar por que el día siguiente vendría el gran torneo. Gohan llego a su casa, jugó con su hermanito Goten, ceno y se acostó a dormir profundamente, preguntándose si volvería a ver a la niña de hermosos ojos azules, en la enorme mansión Satan, Videl dormía abrazada a su oso de peluche, soñando con el joven de cabello negro y de negros ojos, el oso de peluche tenia puesto en su cuello el pañuelo que el le había dado.

Había llegado el día, el joven se dirigía junto con Bulma, el pequeño Trunks, Goten, su madre, su abuelo y Picolo que iba meditando.

\- ¡Ahí esta! Esa es la isla de Pahu, ahí será el torneo esta vez.- decía Bulma mientras piloteaba la nave en la que ellos viajaban.

\- ¿Que paso con Vegeta?- pregunto Gohan

\- Ese gruñón, solo dijo "no me interesa ese tipo ridiculeces", ah… a veces siento que es frustrante vivir con el.

\- Pues tú tienes a alguien al menos- dice Milk- yo no tengo a mi Goku desde hace 4 años, le extraño mucho, ya su ausencia me tiene desesperada.

\- Tranquila mama veras que el esta vigilándonos, yo también le extraño, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que el volverá con nosotros.

\- Y discúlpame, Gohan, pero no crees que no podrás pelear con todas tus fuerzas mataras a alguien.

\- Lo se, disminuiré mi Ki un poco, para no llamar la atención y así ganar fácilmente

\- Entonces suplirás a Mr Satan, serás el nuevo campeón, tendrás dinero todo el que quieras.

\- Por eso tiene que ganar a como de lugar- dice Milk

\- Vamos hija- dice Ox Satan- el chico va dispuesto a hacerlo por su familia

\- Si - dice Gohan- además solo quiero el premio para ayudar en la casa, no quiero ni fama ni gloria Bulma.

\- Jum, te pareces mucho a tu padre - dice la peliazul.  
Ya en el lugar del torneo se acerco donde eran las inscripciones.

\- Buenos días señor.

\- Buenos días hijo, en ¿que te puedo ayudar?

\- Quisiera inscribirme en el torneo señor- sonriendo

\- Muy bien, ¿que edad tienes?

\- Tengo 14

\- Bien…déjame ver….iras a la categoría infantil

\- Infantil!- todos al unísono

\- No no señor quiero ir al gran torneo.

\- Lo siento hay un limite de edad para ello

\- ¡Diablos! Entrene a lo tonto.

\- Bueno y ¿que habrá de premio?- dijo Milk

\- Un millón de dólares señora, igual que en el torneo de los adultos.

\- Vaya creo que si será aburrido después de todo- dice Picolo

\- Yo también quiero pelear- decía un Trunks, que le hacia falta un diente

\- Si! Peleemos! Decía un Goten con un trajecito como de marinero

\- Ah…bueno al menos aun puedo tener el millón para mi familia, bien iré a los vestidores nos vemos!

Se fue alejando de sus amigos de su familia, para empezar una aventura rara, pero al fin aventura; mientras salía del vestidor, oía la voz de una niña que estaba rodeada de varones, al percatarse de ello se asomo a ver quien era, para su sorpresa la niña de ojos azules con un cabello negro hecho trenza con una diadema blanca, pants de color negro, tenis verdes y una blusa morada, con unos guantes negros en sus manos

\- Ay dios es ella!- pensó- ¿que hará aquí? Esto no tiene buena pinta…

Ella no se había percatado de la presencia de Gohan, así que decidió irse en silencio para pasar desapercibido, y no llamar la atención, fue tanta su distracción que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y de repente se estrello con el presentador del torneo.

\- Discúlpeme señor, no vi. por donde iba.

\- No te preocupes niño, ya ¿va a empezar el torneo estas listo?

\- Si, y ¿cuantos peleadores son?

\- Son 40 peleadores, todos ellos participaran hasta llegar a la recta final- observo detenidamente al niño- te me haces sumamente familiar.

\- En serio?

\- Si hace mucho tiempo, un niño llamado Goku peleo aquí en el torneo de las artes marciales, era un gran guerrero.

\- El guerrero Goku es mi papa- sonriéndole

\- Enserio? Vaya entonces debes ser igual de fuerte que el, y participara en el torneo esta aquí?- buscándolo con la mirada.

\- No señor, el falleció en la batalla con Cell- diciendo con tristeza

\- Oh, cuanto lo siento, lo lamento tanto, bueno supongo que este donde este te estará viendo así que no lo decepciones.

\- Si!

Cuando se alejaba el señor presentador, Gohan quiso tomar asiento en una banca, dando vuelta para caminar, se encuentra de frente con videl que ya lo estaba esperando.

\- Con que eres tu!- con un tono poco amigable

\- Eh, jeje, vaya pero que sorpresa- con algo de nervios

\- Me habías dicho que no practicabas artes marciales mentiroso!

\- No, solo es que…

\- Nada!- con enojo- bueno al menos tendré la oportunidad de derrotarte en el torneo- con mucha confianza

\- Emm si lo que tu digas.

\- Y dime señor peinado raro, como te llamas?

\- Gohan, mi...mi nombre es Gohan

\- Bueno seria una grosera si no te digo el mió, soy Videl Satan- con un tono algo presuntuoso- hija de Mr. Satan el Gran Campeón Mundial y salvador del mundo.

\- Jejeje, ya lo creo, entonces ¿vienes a apoyar a tu padre verdad?

\- !Que tonterías dices! Yo voy a participar en el torneo infantil- se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño

\- Oye, no crees que te puedan lastimar, somos puros niños en el torneo no veo a ninguna niña aquí- volteando a todos

\- A ti no te importa lo que haga! Yo hago lo que quiera cuando yo quiera!

Se alejo algo enojada de Gohan que quedo con una cara muy confundida, fue cuando se escucha el anuncio en los parlantes de la arena

\- Todos los participantes del torneo infantil, de dará comienzo el torneo en 10 minutos, apresúrense a llegar al túnel de la plataforma.

\- Llego la hora…

Y así una nueva aventura acaba de comenzar para Gohan, además Videl participara, lo que el espera que no se encuentre con ella tan pronto en ese torneo.


	2. Un Enemigo Facil de Vencer

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 :Un Enemigo Facil de Vencer**

\- Buenas tardes a todos, la espera ha terminado, empezaremos con el primer torneo infantil, como fue planeado de ultima hora, pensamos que no habría concurrencia sin embargo parece que será un torneo muy interesante aquí vienen sus participantes.

Todos hasta Gohan venían formados entrando al lugar del cuadrilátero, Videl, estaba entre los niños también

\- ¡Vamos Gohan da tu mejor esfuerzo!- gritaba Bulma desde uno de los lugares

\- ¡Tienes que ganar el premio!- decía Milk

\- !Vamos hermanito!- decía Goten

\- Gohan eres el mejor- gritaba eufórico Trunks

\- Jum, espero que te diviertas- Picolo decía arriba de uno de los edificios.

En eso un niño de un peinado raro de cabello rojo artificial se veía un poco más grande que Gohan, empezó a provocar al Semisayajin

\- Oye tu, mi primera victima jajajajaja

\- Me hablas a ¿mi?

\- Si imbécil te hablo a ti, te haré que regreses llorando a tu casa

\- Solo diviértete amigo, no tienes que decir eso- dice de manera amable el pelinegro

\- Muy bien marica, veremos de que estas hecho

Todos fueron saliendo de la plataforma, y el joven de cabello rojo empujo a Gohan con el hombro, riéndose mientras se alejaba, en eso Videl estaba detrás de el

\- No dejes que te intimide

\- ¿Eh? Ah si déjalo, mi padre decía que quien te provoca es mas débil que tu

\- Ah ¿si? Por cierto vino tu ¿padre?

\- No el murió hace tiempo, pero se que estará orgulloso de lo que haga

\- Lo lamento, bueno nos veremos en el torneo- dándole una palmada en la espalda a Gohan.

A lo lejos una celosa Milk veía lo que sucedía

\- Quien es esa chiquilla, que tanto habla con mi Gohan

\- Tranquila Milk- Bulma intentando calmarla- parece ser que Gohan hizo una nueva amiga.

\- Si esa mocosa se mete con mi Gohan pagara caro!

Los niños se empezaron a reunir alrededor de los organizadores y del presentador

\- Serán llamados de dos en dos a distintos combates, de ahí serán elegidos 8 posteriormente serán llamados para organizar los combates para la gran final, espero que logren salir victoriosos.

\- Muy bien será sencillo- decía Gohan mental mente

\- Los primeros en pelear serán Ty X vs Gohan, vayan a la plataforma.

\- ¿Quien es Ty X?

\- Pobre mocoso, te toca pelear conmigo- decía el joven pelirrojo

\- Bien espero que gane el mejor- dando la mano al busca pleitos

\- Yo no le doy la mano a maricas- se fue caminando.

\- Ah será uno de esos días…- decía Gohan mientras se acercaba a la plataforma de eliminatorias.

\- !Que comience el combate!

El joven pelirrojo atacaba a Gohan, en un estilo bastante raro, parecía ser que el no sabia artes marciales, solo pelea callejera

\- Vamos niño que ¿no me vas a dar pelea?- Decía mientras Gohan detenía sus golpes con las manos, entonces

Gohan lanzo una ráfaga de viento con el Ki, arrojándolo fuera de plataforma.

\- El participante Gohan es el ganador- anunciaba uno de los referí que supervisaban el combate.

\- Maldito miserable- sacando una navaja que tenia oculta el chico pelirrojo

\- ¿Eh?

En ese momento el pandillero se lanzo en contra de el, atacándolo por la espalda, pero Gohan reacciono rápido, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. Todos se sorprendieron incluso cierta niña de enormes ojos azules que veía maravillada a Gohan. Así fueron transcurriendo los combates, hasta que llego el momento de que Videl participara.

\- Muy bien la siguiente pelea será entre el participante Akira vs Videl, les recuerdo que Videl es la hija de Mr. Satan

\- Rayos pobre, le toco mala pelea desde el principio

\- Si pobre chico, bueno que mas se puede decir es la hija del campeón

\- ¿De verdad será fuerte esa chica?- decía un no muy convencido Gohan al momento de ver a Videl subir a la plataforma.

\- ¡Que comience el combate!

Videl se lanzo corriendo contra el chico, mientras que este intentaba frenarle, pero ella empezó a lanzarle una serie de golpes y patadas, haciendo que el pobre niño cayera de la plataforma.

\- La participante Videl es la ganadora

Videl levanto su mano haciendo la seña de victoria mientras bajaba las escaleras. Todos la miraban asombrados ya que era la primera vez que veían pelear a una niña.

\- Bien ahora le toca al participante Aquiles Vs el participante Makoto

\- ¿Umm?, ese niño irradia un ki muy fuerte, pensé que solo serian niños comunes, pero el es poco usual.- decía Gohan mentalmente.

El chico bestia unas sandalias con una especie de toga de entrenamiento, parecida a la de un soldado griego de cabellera rubia dorada corta rizada con un emblema de rayo en el cinturón que sostenía la toga, en ese momento en el otro mundo, Olibu, Paikuhan y Goku veían en una esfera de cristal de Uranai Baba, el desarrollo de ese torneo

.  
\- Vaya ahí esta Olibu de el me hablabas ¿no?- decía Goku

\- Si, el es uno de mis descendientes mas fuertes- afirma Olibu

\- Se parece mucho a ti Olibu- argumentaba Paikuhan

\- Bueno el hecho de que le pelee con Gohan seria maravilloso- decía el sayajin

\- Me sentiría honrado de que fuera así Goku – decía Olibu

De regreso en la tierra…

\- Comiencen!

Aquiles atacaba con velocidad, solo necesito tomar de una pierna a su contrincante y lanzarlo fuera de la plataforma.

\- El participante Aquiles es el ganador

Todos le aplaudían al griego, hasta que se topo frente a frente con Gohan

\- Ese no es tu ¿verdadero poder verdad?- decía Gohan a Aquiles

\- ¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto

\- Yo también puedo controlar el Ki, no creas que eres el único- sonriendo

\- Vaya pensé que nunca encontraría a alguien con esa habilidad, mucho gusto mi nombre es Aquiles- presentándose el chico griego

\- Soy Son Gohan, el placer es mió- extendiendo su mano y siendo estrechada por Aquiles

\- Bien espero verte en el torneo, me dará gusto pelear contra alguien como tu- decía Aquiles

\- Yo también, me emociona esa idea.

\- ¿Quien era ese? Gohan- pregunto Videl que llego justo cuando se alejaba el griego

\- Un gran guerrero, será genial pelear con el- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Ahora será el momento en cual Gohan demostrara su poder ante todos, contra el joven Aquiles, que será todo un reto para el hijo de Goku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Siento la demora de este fic je je je estaba ocupado con otros fics como Con la fuerza de mi corazón y Pruebas de amor**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El ultimo estudiante de la escuela de la grulla**

\- Siguiente combate es Joshua vs Aron - Anuncia el hombre de las gafas de sol

De entre los muchos chicos que habian en el torneo , salio un joven de 13 años de cabello azul quien vestia ropas chinas de color verde y negra , que para muchos de los que trabajaban en el torneo parecía indicar que aquel muchacho pertenecía a la legendaria la escuela de la grulla , mientras su oponente era un niño pelinegro de 11 años que al parecer no sabia el porque habia entrado a participar , el combate no duro mas de 5 segundo luego de que el ultimo se rindiera dando le una vitoria sencilla para el peliazul , quien decidió ir a saludar alguien quien admiraba

\- Es un honor conocer al hijo de Son Goku - Menciona Joshua haciendo una reverencia al joven Son

\- ¿Conociste a mi padre? - Pregunta el Semisaiyajin sorprendido de que aquel joven conociera a su padre

\- No tuve el privilegio de conocerlo pero mi padre fue amigo del - Responde el peliazul revelando parte de su origen Soy hijo de Ten shin Han

\- Que Ten shin han es tu padre , ¿pero como nunca dijo nada? - vocifera Gohan impactado por la noticia

\- Digamos que es un padre sobreprotector no mucha gente conoce eso - Comenta el hijo de Ten Shin Han con una sonrisa en su rostro - El me entreno por varios años

\- Y vienes por el primer premio supongo o solo a medir fuerzas - Cuestiona el discípulo de Picolo curioso de el porque del joven guerrero estaba en el torneo

\- Vengo por el primer premio , mi madre esta enferma y necesito el dinero para medicinas - Responde Joshua con mucha determinación en su mirada - Mi padre no los visita muy seguido y yo soy el unico que puede ayudarla

\- Espero que tengas suerte entonces - Dice el pelinegro estirando su brazo para estrechar junto con la de Joshua

\- Y yo deseo tener un pelea contigo , quiero ver con mis propios ojos el poder de un Super Saiyajin - Declara el discípulo de la escuela de la grulla apretando mas la mano y mirando a los ojos al semisaiyajin

\- Para mi sera un placer - Manifiesta el hijo de Milk viendo como el joven peliazul se retiraba " Esto se pone interesante , aunque yo también lucho por un mejor futuro para mi familia "

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones del torneo se encontraba el campeon , quien estaba recibiendo un masaje mientras esperaba que la primera parte del torneo infantil terminara para dar inicio con el adulto, le habia dado oportunidad de presenciar los combates de los menores pero este se habia negado argumentado que sabia quien seria el ganador de estos seria su hija Videl , aunque su confianza no era compartida por los miembros del directivo que habían organizado el torneo quienes no tenia la misma fe que su padre en ella

\- ¿Que es lo que quieren que no ven que estoy ocupado? - Pregunta molesto el campeón viendo al grupo del directivo quienes aun no decian nada

\- Señor muchos de nosotros creemos que seria buena idea que usted tenga una pelea con el ganador del torneo infantil - Propone un hombre calvo de 1,76 de altura quien se encontraba mas adelante que el resto

\- Acaso son estúpidos, mi hija Videl ganara este torneo y yo como su padre no estoy dispuesto a luchar con ella - Alega molesto Mr satan por la falta de fe con su primogénita , tomando un abano para fumar

\- Los miembros de la mesa directiva no estamos completamente seguros de que sea su hija la ganadora , en este primer torneo han entrado muchos jóvenes prometedores -

\- Entonces el grupo de estirados no confía en que mi pequeña llegara a la final - Dice el hombre del afro mientras se le ocurre una idea

\- No es precisamente lo que pensamos , solo que con la cantidad de participantes seria algo difícil - Responde un hombre de gafas y cabello amarillo - Incluso para su hija

\- Si es de esa manera , hagas un trato - Comenta el campeón mientras deja su cigarro de lado desconcertando al comité organizador - Si mi hija no pasa de semifinal yo les daré a cada uno de ustedes un millon de Zenis

\- Esta usted seguro de eso - Comenta el mas viejo de la junta directiva uno de los hombres que por lo general se oponía a las ideas del campeón actual - Puede usted arrepentirse

\- Calla viejo , si mi preciosa Videl no llega a ganar el torneo yo les daré a cada uno de ustedes 10 millones de Zenis -Declara molesto el padre de Videl tomando una copa de vino - Pero si ella gana y lo hará, ustedes me pagaran 100 millones de Zenis a mi y dejaran sus cargos

\- Debe estar bromeando no le podemos pagar esa suma de dinero , ni siquiera el torneo mismo da esa cantidad - Protesta el primer hombre que había hablado

\- No eran ustedes quienes aseguraban que mi hija no ganaría , no me digan que la junta directiva son unas gallinas - Se burla el pelinegro provocando al consejos pero ninguno tenia intención de ceder a los que la mayoría pensaba

\- Es un trato señor Satan - Anuncia nuevamente el mas anciano del grupo - Espero que tenga el dinero porque lo deseamos en efectivo

\- Lo mismo digo Matusalén , ahora puede irse - Comenta el pelinegro molesto viendo como los 15 miembros de la junta directiva se disponía a salir para poder al fin descansar - Pobres ilusos tengo el dinero el la bolsa

Por otra parte el torneo infantil estaba pasando mas rápido de lo que muchos creían , la falta de experiencia de los muchachos provocaba que las peleas terminan en rendición o solo duraran 5 minutos , el publico no disfrutaba de los encuentros como con los adultos cosa que lo hacían notar con múltiples abucheos , el narrador del torneo estaba preocupado de que las cosas se salieran de control y se lamentaba que los encuentros no fuera como años atrás , cuando cada combate era un espectáculo para la vista, luego de 6 encuentros mas tomaron la medida de dar un descanso para calmar los ánimos con el publico

\- Recuerdas el plan , ¿verdad? - Pregunta una chica ojinegra del mismo color de su cabello con un traje de color rojo- No debes lucirte , esa no es nuestra misión

\- Se cual es nuestra misión Heroína, no soy estúpido - Alega un chico de cabello negro alborotado quien portaba una chaqueta y pantalón de color rojo y una bufanda amarilla

\- No dije que lo fueras solamente te lo estoy recordando para que no hagas ninguna tontería Hakuddoshi - Comenta Heroina

\- Jamas hecho tonterías - Se defiende Hakuddoshi cruzando se de brazos mientras se da cuenta de algo crucial - Si todo sigue bien tu te enfrentaras a Videl en los octavos de final

\- Cuando llegue el momento se lo que debo hacer - Declara la pelinegra


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un pequeño descanso**

\- Si esto continua de esta manera el torneo sera un total fracaso - declara el anunciador deja su micrófono desanimado por la falta de emoción en los encuentros

Gohan quien ocupaba su tiempo de descanso para mover las piernas , luego de haberse pasado la mañana sentado mirando los encuentros, nunca imagino que el torneo fuera tan tedioso , aunque sabia que tarde o temprano se enfrentaría dos de los mejores peleadores del torneo, por un lado estaba Aquiles el joven de la toga que aparentaba que tenia mas de lo que el podia imaginar y en el otro estaba Joshua quien era el hijo de Ten Shin Han , quien podia haber aprendido una de las tecnicas mas poderosas de su padre el poderoso Ki ko ku , mientras iba sumido en lo que podría pasar en la ultima ronda no se dio cuenta que habia chocado con alguien conocido

\- Disculpa estoy algo perdida - Dice una chica que aparentaba ser de su misma edad quien tenia el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos - ¿donde se dará el torneo adulto?

\- Debes seguir el pasillo hasta al final hasta salir , luego doblar a la izquierda - Responde el pelinegro levantando se del suelo y mira a la chica que tiene al frente - Lime , ¿eres tu? -

\- ¿Perdón nos conocemos de alguna parte? - cuestiona la castaña observando al chico sabia que lo habia visto en alguna parte pero no podía recordar de donde

\- Soy Gohan , acaso no me recuerdas , fue hace 4 años durante lo sucedido con Cell - Comenta el semisaiyajin sonriendo porque le parecía muy gracioso que no la chica no lo recordaba

\- ¿Enserio? , pero que le paso a tu cabello no era dorado - Dice Lime confundida y sorprendida de rencontrarse nuevamente con aquel joven de cabello dorado

\- Ja ja ja es una larga historia , pero que haces aquí , vienes a participar en el torneo - Pregunta Gohan curioso del porque la castaña se encontraba en la isla , sabia que su abuelo era un experto peleador de artes marciales pero no sabia si ella también lo seria

\- Claro que no , solo vengo apoyar a mi padre , entro al torneo para ganar dinero extra las cosas han estado difíciles estos últimos años - Explica la castaña

\- Te entiendo - Comenta el hijo de Goku quien también había entrado por la misma razón - Espero que tenga éxito tu padre

\- Ahora debo ir con mi padre , fue un gusto haberte encontrado nuevamente - Dice el chica de ojos color chocolate despidiendo se del pelinegro con un beso en la mejilla - Se lo dire , espero que ganes el torneo

Una vez que la castaña se habia alejado del lugar Gohan decidio ir a comer algo , recordando que su madre antes de salir de casa le habia dado una lonchera con comida la cual estaba en una capsula , fue a un lugar apartado para que las personas que pasaban no se impactaran por tal cantidad de comida Por otra parte la hija del campeón se encontraba en la cafetería de los recintos del torneo , esperando que terminara el descanso del mediodía , junto a sus dos amigos , Shamper e Ireza , se sentía muy frustrada de haber tenido que participar en la nueva categoría que su padre el campeón del mundo había intentado para evitar que se lastimara , pero ella estaba segura de que podía vencer a cualquier contrincante de ambas categorías

\- ¿Oye Videl que harás con el dinero que ganaras en el torneo? - Pregunta la chica rubia de 14 años a su amiga

\- Iresa aun no termina el torneo para que me preguntes eso , ademas el dinero interesan - Responde la pelinegra tomando un sorbo de su bebida

\- Videl tu ganaras no hay ningún chico menor de 14 que pueda vencer , ademas eres la hija del salvador de la tierra - comenta un chico rubio quien devoraba su hamburguesa

\- Si , aunque no me gusta confiarme durante los torneos - Responde la ojiazul a su amigo con algo de fastidio se estaba comenzando aburrir - aunque la verdad es que , realmente aburrido tener que enfrentarme a un montón de niños debiluchos

\- ¿Que hay de ese chico Aquiles? , ve muy fuerte - Menciona Ireza viendo al griego quien se encontraba haciendo lagartijas con una sola mano - Lleva bastante tiempo

\- No se ve tan fuerte que digamos yo podría vencerlo cuando quisiera - Declara el rubio muy confiado de poner en su lugar al chico de la toga para impresionar a la ojiazul

\- ¿Enserio crees eso? - Pregunta el descendiente de Olibu atras de Shamper quien al igual que Videl se sorprendieron de lo rápido que fue al llegar de la esquina a estar parado detras del amigo de la pelinegra

\- ¿Como fue que llegaste hasta aqui tan rapido? - Cuestiona Videl frunciendo el ceño disimulando su asombro

\- No fue soy tan rápido , tal vez ustedes son los lentos - Responde el griego provocando mas el enojo de la pelinegra " esta niña no sera ningún problema en este torneo , aunque tal vez el chico de pelo azul si lo sea " piensa Aquiles sintiendo la presciencia de Joshua quien se encontraba en la puerta - Si me disculpan debo seguir mi calentamiento

\- ¿Tu debes ser el tigre del occidente? - Dice el hijo de Ten Shin Han una vez que el rubio volvió a su esquina pasando cerca donde el estaba

\- Si , pero no tenemos de esos donde yo vengo - Responde el chico de la toga - Y tu el mejor estudiante de la escuela de la gruya , escuchado que venciste al campeón mundial de Karate y taekwondo

\- No fue correcto hacer lo que hiciste - Comenta Joshua quien reprochaba el uso innecesario de la fuerza para intimidar a otros

\- Hablas como si fueras un gran maestro de esto , como si creyeras que puedes vencerme , yo entre aqui a ganar el premio para salvar a mi pueblo que pasa una gran sequia - Alega molesto el rubio cerrando sus puños

\- No creo lo se , no eres el único con un motivo de porque pelear - Declara Joshua muy seguro de sus habilidades de combate elevando por unos segundo su fuerzas

El hijo de Ten Shin Han y Lanch se retiro del lugar dejando sorprendido Aquiles , aunque a diferencia de lo que creia el griego no se intimido , sino al contrario este se emociono de encontrar a otro peleador ese mismo dia de que se mostrara tan o mas fuerte que el , poco a poco los participante comenzaba a reuniese nuevamente ya que el descando del medio dia estaba por finalizar y dar inicio a la segunda parte de los primeros encuentros


End file.
